Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to music devices, and more particularly to attachment of one or more instruments to another one or more instruments, and is particularly applicable to percussion instruments.
Description of the Related Art
Most songs require many different instruments, and often many musicians and composers often increase the required number of instruments even further in order to add musical depth and complexity to their compositions. However, a problem can arise in that the more instruments that a particular song calls for, the more musicians are needed, or in some instances the more complicated a single musician's performance becomes. Such a problem is sometimes particularly applicable to percussion instruments and percussionists, due to the fact that percussionists may be relied upon to play a comparatively large range of different instruments such as various types of drums, tambourines, shakers, and the like. This can be further complicated by the fact that different percussion instruments often require a significant amount of physical exertion compared to non-percussion instruments.
One way to alleviate the intense demands that may be placed upon percussionists during performances is by combining two or more of the instruments that must be played during a given song into a singular arrangement. While some devices have been created that allow accessory percussion instruments, such as snares, to be combined with and/or mounted on another percussion instrument, they are often time-consuming and more complex than necessary, and/or they are not adaptable to several types of instrument combinations. In the music industry, especially during live performance, time and adaptability can be extremely important. Given that concerts are generally given within a predefined time block and that audiences generally do not prefer long periods of time between songs, performers simply cannot afford to spend any more time and effort than is absolutely necessary in adjusting instruments between songs. Further, musicians cannot afford to spend time fixing devices that have unintentionally become displaced.
Given the above, there is a need for devices which facilitate the ability of musicians to play, assemble, adjust, and/or disassemble various combinations of instruments in a convenient and timely manner. Specifically, devices that allow various percussion accessory instruments to be quickly attached to and/or removed from a drum are needed.